


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by MissKittyFantastico



Series: Down for the Count [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Background Poly, Before the Draft, Established Relationship, F/M, Other, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nakamura and before the Draft, Bayley has one last dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this after the match with Nakamura, but I was afraid to publish it until after the draft.
> 
> Well, now we know.

“So, that’s it, huh?”

Finn looked up at Bayley from the bench, still in his trunks and icing everything that hurt after the match with Shinsuke. It was beautiful and amazing, but it was easy to tell how stiff it all was too.

He shifted uneasily as he adjusted the ice on his shoulder. “Yeah… I mean, I could still be in Brooklyn the way Becky and Charlotte were last year, but Hunter and I have talked about it. It… it’s time.”

Bayley nodded as she leaned in the doorway, fighting back tears. She knew from the second he lost the title that his time at NXT had an end. She had hoped he would get that title back, that the Demon would remain undefeated, and that he could stay a bit longer, but that wouldn’t come to pass. It was selfish because she knew Finn deserved the world, but having two partners on the main roster while she was still here was hard. Now it was about to be three and with the roster split incoming, she didn’t know where any of them were going to land.

“Bayley?”

She sniffed as she looked back towards Finn. “Yeah, I’m okay. I just… between you and Sami in just a few months, it’s…”

“Yeah, I know,” Finn whispered as he stood up to meet her. They embraced, Finn gently stroking her hair as she rested her head on his chest. “There’s part of me that doesn’t want to go either. For the past two years, this has been a good life. It feels like leaving Japan all over again…”

That’s when an idea popped in Bayley’s head.

She pulled out of Finn’s embrace, reaching into her pockets for her phone. Finn raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. “What are you doing, love?”

“Hold on… just gimme one second. I’m just… trying to find…”

She didn’t finish that thought, instead opting for typing furiously. Finally, she found what she was looking for and pressed the screen excitedly. Only to be met with an ad for the new _Ghostbusters_ movie. “Ugh. I promise this will be romantic once the ad is over.”

Finn couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Okay, I believe you.”

The ad ended and Bayley turned up the volume on her phone, placing it on the bench in front of them. She bounced on the balls of her feet, waiting until the engineer’s intro of Mama Cass was done. As soon as Finn heard the words “Stars shining bright above you,” he began to blush. “Oh my god…”

“Yeah, I thought you’d like that.”

“You seriously watched that thing?”

“Of course I did,” Bayley said with a laugh before she held her hand out. “Now… can I have this dance?”

Finn smirked as he grabbed Bayley’s hand, pulling her in close. They swayed in time to the music, and he even twirled her around. Her laughter like bells against Mama Cass’s voice. He didn’t like watching the documentary about when he left Japan for America. It was too bittersweet for him, watching those final days play out on a loop. Still, he could set it aside for this moment to dance with his favorite girl. He wasn’t ready to leave all of this, but he could at least have this final moment to share with her.

As the song began to head towards the end, he held her close again. “This isn’t goodbye, you know.”

“I know,” Bayley whispered, her voice raw. “Just a ‘see you later.’”

“Besides, you could get called up too. You’ve earned it way more than I have.”

“Don’t get my hopes up too much, _cariad._ Plus, I can’t bear the thought of leaving Carmella alone.”

Finn hugged her tight as the song ended. “Still, we’ll be okay, love. I still believe in the three of us.”

“Me too,” Bayley whispered as she pulled her head away from his shoulder to kiss him on the lips. “I always have.”


End file.
